darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
751
Quentin wakes up with bloody and torn clothing and cannot remember what happened to him. Synopsis : Collinwood in 1897, in the cemetery Jenny Collins lies newly dead, at her grave her grieving relatives wreak their gypsy vengeance against the man who murdered her. And in Beth's room at Collinwood, Quentin Collins begins to feel the stirrings of a curse they have put on him. Beth rushes to the phone. There's a knock at the front door, and forgetting for a moment that she doesn't work there any more, she puts down the phone to answer it. Rachel enters out of breath and panicked. She says she must speak to Judith or Edward or Quentin or somebody, about Jamison. Beth says nobody's home except Quentin, and he's gravely ill. She returns to the phone and calls the doctor, who isn't in. She leaves a message for him to call back, then tells Rachel she's got to get back to Quentin. At the new Worthington Hall, teacher Dorcas Trilling is reporting to Reverend Trask the results of her evening of spying on Rachel. She tells Trask that Rachel pretended to be asleep, then got up and went to Collinwood. Trask said he figured she'd do that, to tell them about Jamison. He thanks Dorcas for being a good spy. The starry eyed Dorcas tells him he inspires her. He tells her she's a comfort to him, but certain other teachers here (Rachel), are a trial. She asks him why he doesn't just get rid of Rachel. He says because Rachel sometimes makes him feel animal instincts, like anger and ugliness, so having her around gives him an opportunity to face those feelings and fight them, so he can ultimately be the sweetheart of a guy he really wants to be. Back at Collinwood, Beth and Rachel go to Beth's room, and find it ransacked and sans Quentin. Beth looks around, and Rachel starts trying to tidy up. Beth speculates that maybe Quentin had some sort of seizure. She tearfully begs Rachel to help her. Trask and Dorcas are still chatting in the classroom. She tells him she can't imagine him being cruel or angry. He reminds her of times he's raised his voice, and even the time he locked Jamison in the "mediation room." Dorcas says that was righteous cruelty, and righteous anger. Trask appreciates that assessment. Dorcas says she'll pray for the day that Rachel stops being a trial to the Reverend, so he can send her away. Trask says in the meantime, he has to do something about Rachel's visit to the Collins family tonight. He tells Dorcas to give Jamison his supper, but not too much. "Just enough to make a liar out of Rachel." he says. Beth and Rachel have searched the house but have found no trace of Quentin. Now Beth suggests that Quentin might have been dragged from the house by some horrible mad creature. Rachel wants to call the police, but Beth says Judith says the police always get in the way, and she's right. Rachel says then they should tell Judith, or Edward. Beth says no to that too. Rachel is getting a little impatient with this. She says she doesn't understand the Collinses and their secrets. "What is it they try to protect Beth?" she screams. She says she's glad she's just the governess and not a member of this nutty family. Beth tells her she may be a member of the family herself one day. She says she and Quentin were planning to go away together. Back at the school, Trask is praying when Dorcas enters the room with a tray for Jamison. He tells her he's changed his mind and he doesn't want her to take the food to Jamison after all, because that's exactly what Rachel would want him to do. He decides to call Judith tell her that Jamison cheated on his exams, then make Jamison confess to the crime. Dorcas says it's hard to imagine Jamison having to cheat on his exams, because he's such a smart kid. Trask says Jamison is smart, and sometimes a little arrogant about it, so confessing to something he didn't do will humble him. He calls Collinwood, and Beth answers. She tells him Judith isn't there, then he asks for Rachel. Beth hands Rachel the phone, and Trask starts intimidating her right away. He uses the murder and robbery accusation when she threatens to tell Edward that Jamison is being denied food. He then tells her to come back to the school immediately. She's scared enough to agree. She tells Beth she has to leave. Beth asks what she wanted to see Quentin about in the first place, and Rachel says it's not important. Out in the woods, Rachel thinks she hears someone approaching. Fearing for her life as she hears the footsteps coming closer, she takes the most logical course of action: she stands perfectly still and screams. Reverend Trask comes up behind her, and she tells him she thought she heard someone following her. He says she's safe with him, and he takes her back to the school. At Collinwood, Beth is on the phone with Evan Hanley, but he has no information about Quentin. He says he'll come by tomorrow, and Beth hangs up the phone discouraged. Meanwhile at the school, Trask accuses Rachel of lying about hearing footsteps in the woods. They argue about this, Rachel stealing food for Jamison, and a bunch of other topics. Trask says he'll drop the charge of stealing if she'll pay for the food with one week's salary. Rachel screams that that's a pretty high price, especially since he took the food from her before it ever got to Jamison in the first place. Trask doesn't like her attitude, so he slaps her. He then tells her that everything he does he does for her. He goes to meditate, and Rachel catches Dorcas outside the door eavesdropping. They get into a big argument about Dorcas spying on Rachel. Rachel tells Dorcas she and Trask deserve each other, then she leaves. A moment later, a window shatters, and Dorcas screams in horror, "Stay away from me!" Trask hears the screams, and he runs to the classroom. Rachel is already there, looking at Dorcas and crying, "She's mutilated!" The next morning, Beth finds Quentin lying on the floor of the foyer, with a bloody, torn shirt, and hair that may be Jenny's final revenge. Beth asks him where he's been and what happened, but he doesn't remember a thing. Memorable quotes : Gregory Trask (regarding Rachel): I will never dismiss her. I will keep her here until that happy moment when I, this poor, frail vessel called Trask, have overcome my baser self. ---- : Dorcas: Can't she Rachel realize there's such a thing as righteous cruelty? Righteous anger? : Gregory: How well you put it, Dorcas. ---- : Beth: (about Quentin) He's been captured by some terrible, mad creature. ---- : Rachel: I don't understand the Collins family and their secrets. I don't understand the way their minds work. The way they try to protect....I'm glad I'm their governess and not a member of the Collins family. I don't think I want to understand. ---- : Gregory (regarding Jamison): He is being locked up. His body is being given merely bread and water. But his soul...his soul is having a glorious feast. ---- : Gregory: Rachel, I thank the powers above for having sent you to me....A lesser man would have been unable to withstand you...and your wickedness. Dramatis personae * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → * ← Terry Crawford as Beth → * ← Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask → * Gail Strickland as Dorcas Trilling → Background information and notes Production * First appearance of Gail Strickland as Dorcas Trilling. She returns as the ghost of Dorcas in episode 766. * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 752. * The new premises used for Worthington Hall bear a striking resemblance to the old one, which was gutted by fire in 736. * This is the first appearance of a telephone in the foyer at Collinwood during 1897. Story * Judith is in Bangor. Edward is at the Old House having dinner. * Beth tells Rachel she herself may become a member of the Collins family. * Gregory has not fed Jamison. He thinks Jamison cheated and then lied about it. Jamison is bright and arrogant, according to Gregory. * Dr. Pendleton can be contacted on 319. * TIMELINE: Evan will come to see Quentin tomorrow. Day 293 begins and will end in 754. 6:40am: Beth finds Quentin. Bloopers and continuity errors * The doors refuse to close as Rachel arrives at Collinwood. * The boom microphone makes a brief overhead appearance in Quentin's room as Beth and Rachel fret about where Quentin could be. * The clock at the school reads 10:00 throughout the episode. * When Trask hears Dorcas scream, he jumps up from his chair and moves away as if he is going to run out of the room. However, he actually stops short and stands there, and we can see his back end at the right edge of the shot. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 751 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 751 - Day of the DorcasCategory:Dark Shadows episodes